Cake
by SplatterGirl
Summary: Natsu is finally S-Class and takes his first S-class mission for a week. Wendy wants to make a cake for his return. NaWen. one-shot. No dedication because you all are special and beautiful.


**Holy cow! I've been on a roll with the NaWen one-shots lately! Third NaWen one shot in the last 6 days!! I don't have much to say, except I hope you all enjoy. Also, please review!! I won't kill if you review on my story. I like hearing your feedback.**

 **P.S** **The WiErDos Association** **thank you so much for the constructive criticism. I was a really intimidated by the length of the review XD! Btw, I would do the italics for the thoughts, but I write my chapter on memo and the app doesn't have italics or bold. Nonetheless, I'm going to do it.** **_It's Her_** **was intended to be short and I'm ok if people flame me, so no need to worry** **:D!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima, Funimation, Crunchyroll, and other websites own it. Enjoy**

It's been a year since Wendy has joined Fairy Tail, making her fourteen. A week before that day, the S-class trials began and Natsu surprisingly chose Wendy to be his partner. Of course, Wendy accepted the offer with flaming cheeks. When the two were about to battle Master Mackorov, he said,

"Wendy, when I become S-Class, I want you to go on a date with me." With red cheeks and weak knees, she agreed to do so. After that, they became a couple for everyone to see. Currently, Natsu was on an S-Class mission and promised to be back in a week, which would end the next day.

' _Hmm, Natsu-san will be back tomorrow. Maybe I should get him a gift...'_ Wendy thought at the bar of Fairy Tail.

It was a normal day. Brawls starting randomly, Mira and Kinana serving the members with bright smiles, and the conversations were heard throughout the town of Magnolia. Yep, a normal day in Fairy Tail.

Sighing to herself, the sky dragon left the guild in hope for inspiration for a gift idea. Surprisingly, Carla didn't follow her, most likely too busy rejecting a certain blue exceed.

Wendy sat on the swings in Magnolia park and looked down at her boots. _'Maybe I should get just give up and not get him anything...'_ She thought sadly. She didn't want to NOT get him anything, but what could she get him? Suddenly, children singing rang through Wendy's ears and not in a good way. Man, they really need to harmonize.

"What is that?" She asked to no one in particular. Looking up, Wendy saw that not too far away, kids younger than her were crowded around a picnic table. After finishing the obnoxious song, one child blew out the candles that were on the cake.

Cake.

Cake!

CAKE!

"That's it! I'll bake him a cake!" Wendy shouted which was odd for her.

The children turned around to look at the crazy girl screaming. Wendy ignored their looks of confusion and shame; she was too happy to care!

Running to the market, she bought the ingredients to bake a cake, including a cook book. She skipped to Natsu's home, groceries in one hand, book in the other. Her smile could challenge the Cheshire Cat and her eyes could be mistaken for fireworks. Her beautiful hazel irises dazzled in the spring sun. Honestly, Spring was her favorite season.

Opening the door with her spare key, which Natsu gave to her the day after they started dating, she laid the ingredients on the dining table. Wendy sat down and flipped threw the pages of food until she got to the cake section.

Strawberry, Vanilla, Banana, Chocolate, Penut Butter, there were so many choices, she wasn't sure which was best!

"I'll just make his favorite." She said to herself when she realized...

Wendy didn't know his favorite. She hadn't really seen him eat cake, unlike Erza, who practicaly lives for cake.

 _'It would help if I had more history with him.'_ That thought brought up other ones, ones that lowered her confidence. Why had he chose her? It's not like she had that much history with him. Even if she did, she didn't have the body and form of every other girl in Fairy Tail.

Shaking her head, and pushing those thoughts aside, Wendy picked a recipe at random. _'Red Velvet is nice and it doesn't look too hard. He'll like it, right?'_

Later~

Turns out that baking a cake isn't as easy as Wendy thought. She was on her fourth one and none of them turned out good.

The first one burned.

The second time she miscalculated how much flour to add and didn't add enough, mostly because Natsu didn't have cups, only tablespoons and teaspoons.

The third she added too much flour and it looked dry.

The fourth time, Wendy ran out of buttermilk and decided that regular milk would be a good substitute; Worst. Idea. Ever. Since buttermilk has less fat than regular milk, the cake were all dough-y, even though Wendy let it cook for the correct time. She put it back in the oven for a few more minutes or at least that was her intention. When she remembered the cake, it had burned.

She ran out of ingredients and the market would be closed by the time she'd get there, even if she ran. Wendy finally decided to layer the cakes together, thinking it would look better that way. Wendy crumb-coated it then let it chill. Exhausted, she past out on the very spot she suffered: the kitchen floor.

To say Natsu was surprised when he saw his icing covered girlfriend passed out in his kitchen floor, would be an understatement. When Natsu got back from his mission, he had been searching for her all around Magnolia. At first, he checked the guild. Though, he got many congratulations on becoming S-Class after years of trying, he didn't find Wendy.

Then, he searched Fairy Hills. He found an angry, worried Carla, but still no Wendy.

When he didn't find her at the park, Natsu started flipping out and asked everyone he saw if they had seen her.

At one point, he beat the crap out of some random guy, who had the nerve to ask, "Is she hot? Is she single?" If the perverted man had any other questions, Natsu didn't hear them and he didn't want to either.

After that incident, he ran around the town, shouting her name; which was inconvenient for the residents of nearby houses. One woman had the guts to tell him to stop. Let's just say, she'll be moving soon.

After at least an hour and a half of searching, Natsu went home to calm down and get some rest.

On his mission, he sadly ran into Bacchus, a member of Quattro Puppy. Surprisingly, the two worked quite well with each other, Natsu's flames giving his attacks a major speed boost. They ended having to split the 14 million jewel reward, each giving two million to the client, who wasn't pleased when half of the town was demolished.

Sighing Natsu looked at his pouch, which now had 5 million jewel in it. _'Whatever, it's still a nice amount.'_ His stomach interrupted his thoughts with a rude growl.

 _'I think I'll eat some breakfast.'_ He opened the door, which was strangely unlocked. Natsu went into defense until he found himself in his current situation.

Natsu sighed, shaking his head. He shook Wendy's shoulder gently until her eyes fluttered open and she immediately sat up.

"Natsu-san?! What are you doing here?" She shrieked and backed up a bit, almost hitting the oven.

Chuckling, Natsu gave his slightly smart answer, "In case you haven't noticed, I kinda live here, Wens."

"I know that. It's just..." Her voice trailed off as her eyes travelled to the refrigerator.

"I thought you would be back later." He shrugged and walked over to the fridge.

"Wait, Natsu-san! Don't!" Wendy tried to warn him, but he had already opened the refrigerator door.

His eyes widened at the sight of a four layer cake in the fridge. Natsu knew for a fact he didn't buy it, Happy wouldn't do it, so it only left...

"When did you buy this, Wendy?"

"I-I didn't. I made it for you." She whispered in the last part, but thanks to dragon senses, Natsu still heard.

"You made it? For me?" Natsu questioned before his face lit up once again.

"Well, know I have to eat it!" He pulled the cake out and set it on the kitchen table.

"Natsu-san, it's not that good. I burned two layers and the other two I screwed up. You shouldn't eat it. I'm not good at baking. I'm not good at being a girlfriend." Tears escaped Wendy's eyes and she covered her face with her hands.

"I can't do anything correctly. I'm so-" She was cut off by someone pulling her hands away and a hand being placed at the base of her chin.

Wendy looked up at Natsu who had crumbs on his face. Looking over his shoulder (which was hard because of the difference in height), Wendy saw a slice of cake that had a few bites taken out of it.

 _'He at it...!_ She thought, shock clearly evident on her face. He chuckled again and lightly kissed her nose. Wendy blushed the color of the cake she made.

"Wendy, you don't need to worry about being good at baking. I love your cake. But most of all, I love you. You don't have to worry about being a good girlfriend because you're amazing at it. And besides..." He kissed her on the nose again before resting his forehead against hers.

"Red velvet is my favorite."


End file.
